Sleet
Sleet, also known by his real name, Kwesi, and his childhood nickname "Skelly", is a human character and member of the Lin Kuei created by SKELLY the Sauce King. Appearance Sleet is a black male who stands tall at 5'11 feet. His outfit has Green and Black. He wears a Green Mask and Headband with a green vest with black his chest (Black Lin Kuei Logo) and black shoulder pads. He has black eyes (just not in pic) and two swords behind him. Personality Sleet is a very loyal, disciplined person. If you get on his bad side he turns aggressive and might just leave you with a few broken bones. He shows his disciplined side as a student loyal to Sub Zero's command. He knows how to work as a team, and as one of the Lin Kuei's finest upcoming students, he is very stealthy and can move from point A to B without being noticed. He sees Jax and Sub-Zero as idols and long-time heroes. History Origins Sleet was born in Ghana, West Africa. His parents were killed trying to protect their homeland. The Lin Kuei were looking for babies across the realms to train. One Lin Kuei had been sent to Africa to find unattended babies to kidnap and bring back to China. There in the Lin Kuei temple would he be trained by Kuai Liang and was taught Monkey, and Kung Fu Dragon styles. Since Kwesi was not exactly born as a cryomancer, he had to learn the ways on how to possibly become one. He would usually sneak out to the forest just to climb trees, and be one with nature. MK1 By this time, Kwesi was 13 years old and living in the Lin Kuei temple. He trained under Kuai Liang, then known as Tundra, and later met the other youngest member of the clan at the time, Frost. The two quickly befriended one another and Kwesi, also known by his codename Sleet, developed a crush on her. Worrying about his brother, Bi-Han, then known as Sub-Zero, Tundra elected to pay visit to Shang Tsung's Island, taking Sleet and Frost along with him to their urging. The three spectated the tournament, but were then unaware of Bi-Han's murder at the hands of the vengeful specter, Scorpion. MK2 Sleet was informed of Bi-Han's death alongside Tundra, Frost, and Smoke. Still young, he remained mostly on the sidelines, though witnessed events such as the Cyber Initiative beginning to take hold within the Lin Kuei, Sektor having already undergone the process. He would also learn of Bi-Han's transformation into the wraith Noob Saibot. MK3 When Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm, no one was able to avoid the conflict, not even the younger Lin Kuei like Sleet and Frost. Due to the invasion, the Lin Kuei decided to put the Cyber Initiative into full effect. However, Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Hydro worked against this effort, escaping along with the younger Lin Kuei and anyone else they could get on their side to spare them of the process. This proved difficult, though Sub-Zero, with unexpected aid from Scorpion, was able to secure Sleet and Frost's safety, allowing them to avoid the cyberization process. MK4 Sleet was among the first recruits of the new Lin Kuei formed by Sub-Zero in the intervening two years after Shao Kahn's defeat, in order to distance himself from the original clan, which was now almost entirely cyborgs. When the forces of the fallen Elder God Shinnok, led by Noob Saibot, launched an attack on the Lin Kuei temple, Sleet, Frost, and the other younger students defended the temple alongside Sub-Zero. MK: DA Sleet would earlier on partake in Sub-Zero's efforts to finally put an end to the Cyber Lin Kuei. With the death of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster and the freeing of their cyborg fellows from their slaving protocols, they succeeded. This was however not the only present threat. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung had joined forces, collectively known as the Deadly Alliance. They proved themselves formidable when they seemingly killed Shao Kahn and later attacked the Wu Shi Temple, killing the champion of Mortal Kombat and Earthrealm's primary protector after Raiden, Liu Kang. Finally being of age to properly go on missions, Sleet and Frost were brought along with Sub-Zero and the others to face the Deadly Alliance. The battle ultimately went disastrously, and Sleet was forced to flee, along with Mokap, in order to protect the young Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, who had been kidnapped by the sorcerers but thankfully saved, though at the unfortunate cost at the life of Vera Briggs, who was killed by the Oni Drahmin. Sleet was tasked with protecting Jacqui while Mokap protected Cassie. The two were separated, and Sleet was attacked by the Red Dragon operative Hsu Hao. With Jacqui on the sidelines, the two fought. Their battle was then interrupted by Kano. In the proceeding struggle, Sleet was killed after a knife was thrown into his chest by Kano. Sub-Zero, having caught up with his apprentice, Frost not long behind him, brutally murdered Kano while Frost tended to Sleet, only for him to die in her arms. The two mourned soon after. Sympathizing with their pain, Hsu Hao opted to retreat and avoid further confrontation. Sleet's soul would ascend to the Heavens. Little did anyone realize however, that the Elder Gods themselves had plans for him. MK: Deception Sleet was absent during these events due to being well, dead, though was dearly missed by his compatriots during his tenure in the afterlife, Frost especially. MK: Armageddon Sleet is resurrected as the Elder Gods' champion to put an end to Onaga and aid in stopping the threat of Armageddon. (Currently Ongoing) Powers and Abilities * Cryomancy: Sleet possesses control over ice and snow to a level rivaling Frost but still lesser in skill to his mentor, Sub-Zero. * Elemental Powers: Sleet has some limited range of elemental abilities, particularly a level of command over nature, which he can use to his advantage. * Dragon Kung Fu & Taekwondo: Fighting styles he learned during his time with the Lin Kuei. * Karate A fighting style acquired in upcoming Sleet Mythologies. Bios * MK1: I'm an upcoming Lin Kuei. I am so happy to be trained by Kuai Liang, he's so fun and so is his brother, Bi-han except he is... aggressive. They are so lucky to be brothers.. but the Lin Kuei is like my family and home. I met this one chick, her name was Frost and she beat me up, only because I wouldn't hit a girl..... DONT LAUGH OK!!! I wish to be one of the greatest assassins the Lin Kuei have ever seen! * MK2: With Bi-han being killed, and Kuai becoming the new Sub Zero, I feel like the Lin Kuei's order is shifting, not only that. but the fact that Shao Kahn is tryna take Earthrealm for himself, tell me this. We (Lin Kuei) are supposed to be turned into cyborgs? Being a 15 that sounds somewhat cool, but NO THANK YOU! So now I'm running away with Frosty the Snow chick and Sub Zero, because he's also not falling for that! Not only that but Bi-Han's killer is helping us, I forgive him but to put salt in the wound some dweeb resurrected him ( Bi-Han) as an evil dude. * MK3: Well so we defeated Shao Khan. I'm getting closer and closer to my allies and teacher. I just wish I had powers right about now. I got to meet my idol Jax and have a good time with Frost..... don't ask. So much went on but I missed so much. I wish I could be more like Sub Zero and actually do something good... * MK4: So we are parading over Shao Kahn getting taken down... and then the Cyber Lin Kuei are really being jackasses. And then Raiden auntie Shinnok decides to join the party. This guy is OLD. It's my real mission and I find out about some actual powers I have... YEAH. Johnny turns into a revenant and we seem to be losing. This is all so new to me and I wish I could say I was really prepared for demons, and the old lady looking guys. * DA: Once again ya bois, and girls are defeating all these bad folks. I'm a little older now so I'm used to all this...... stuff. Two other old dudes wanted to use an undead army to take over the world. Nothing we cant handle. We had them dead to rights! Punching them, here, there, everywhere! That was until I was helping out my idols 7 yr old Daughter.. and there. That bastard Kano threw his sword at my chest. I died, but the elder Gods said it wasn't my time just yet. For now, I just have to wait on the sidelines, till I get resurrected. I feel bad for Kuai, he lost too many people to be mourning over me. I wish there was a way to tell him to dry his eyes and stop crying. That I'm just taking a little rest with the Elder Gods. I don't know what my future holds, but I'm gonna be ready to tackle it! I'm coming home! Endings TBA Trivia * Sleet has had a crush on Frost for years. He dislikes those who pose a threat to Earthrealm, Lin Kuei, or the Sharai Ryu, and most importantly Kano. Category:Humans Category:Earthrealmers Category:Lin Kuei Category:Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Elementals Category:Previously Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Skelly the Sauce God's Characters